


Throw Me To the Wolves

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Eliot shows off his Halloween costume to Quentin, who discovers exactly what the Big Bad Wolf wants.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Throw Me To the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition, day 31: "All the better to eat you with." Thanks so much for all the great comments, readers, and I truly hope you enjoyed this series! Please let me know what your favorite tale was by contacting me on Twitter @Neptunes_Net.

“So, what do you think?” 

Quentin stared as Eliot did a slow spin at the foot of his bed. His dark curls were teased back, and black eyeliner made his amber eyes gleam. A fur-trimmed grey vest, grey leather pants, and a pair of furry wolf ears and tail completed the look. 

“Uhm . . . wow,” Quentin replied, unable to look away from Eliot’s bare chest--the vest didn’t conceal much. 

“I’m the Big Bad Wolf! I’m going to talk Margo into dressing as Little Red Riding Hood. Maybe you can be the hunky woodsman who saves her.” 

“I don’t know if I’d describe myself as hunky,” Quentin smiled, and Eliot sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Maybe you’d rather be Red,” he teased, poking Quentin in the ribs. 

“Maybe I want to be someone who gets eaten up by the Big Bad Wolf,” Quentin grinned, and Eliot raised an eyebrow. 

_ Vanilla-looking boys always have the most surprising kinks _ , he thought to himself, then said, “Do tell.” 

“Why, Mr. Wolf, what big eyes you have!” Quentin said in an innocent tone, and Eliot leaned in to gaze at him. 

“All the better to see you with, my dear!” 

“And what big ears you have!” Quentin stroked one of Eliot’s furry ears. 

“All the better to hear you with, my dear!” 

Quentin’s gaze lingered on Eliot’s mouth. 

“And what a pretty mouth you have!” 

Eliot licked his lips. 

“All the better to eat you up with!” He pounced, tackling Quentin to the bed and tugging down the lounge pants he’d put on after his shower. 

“ _ Aaaagh _ !” Quentin half-laughed, half-shouted. “El!” 

“I’m the Big Bad Wolf, and I’m hungry!” Eliot growled. “I’m going to eat you up!” He hoisted Quentin’s legs over his shoulders, angled his lover’s smaller frame back slightly, and bent over to lick and lap at Quentin’s perineum. 

“Oh!” Quentin yelped in surprise, squirming, and Eliot chuckled. 

“That’s right, Big Bad is going to taste every inch of you!” He fluttered his tongue around the sensitive area, the scent and taste of his partner causing his cock to flex and harden. He lifted Quentin a bit higher, nipped his right buttcheek, then delved between the two halves of Quentin’s sweet peach. His lover gasped again. 

“El---!” 

“Big Bad’s gonna eat this beautiful ass!” Eliot growled and fluttered his tongue around before moving it in slow circles. 

“Uh!” Quentin all but swallowed the sound. This wasn’t an area he and Eliot hadn’t explored much yet, mostly because of his own insecurities and innate shyness, but God, is this what he’d been missing? He went erect, his cock giving an eager throb against his own belly. Eliot hungry sounds as his tongue worked, his big hands spreading Quentin wide. His trapped position made Quentin feel deliciously vulnerable and submissive and he squirmed, moaning. Eliot stiffened his tongue and slipped it in as deep as he could. Quentin wailed at the sensation and his cock leaked. Eliot plunged his tongue in and out, in and out, his own cock like iron under the leather pants he wore. 

“Please, please, oh God . . .” Quentin whimpered, his hands trying to touch his trapped cock. He chewed on his lower lip, his hips rocking, then slid his tee shirt up to touch his own nipples. Eliot gave his lover one more firm poke, a wet kiss, then lowered him down just enough to swallow his erection, growling as he did so. The vibrations pushed Quentin’s body to its limits and he tensed, twitched, and came so hard that his pulse sounded like a massive flock of birds taking flight inside his head. Eliot’s lips and tongue worked on his cock even as he came, and bliss washed everything away as what seemed like every nerve ending fired off at once. As if from a great distance, he heard Eliot gasp as he freed his cock from his pants and stroked himself to orgasm. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Fashionably late again?” Margo asked as Quentin and Eliot arrived at the Physical Kinds Cottage cocktail hour (which usually lasted well over two hours or more,) and Eliot, now dressed in his usual slacks, button-down and favorite cardigan, put an arm around Quentin. 

“We needed a beauty nap,” he replied, and Margo scoffed as she noted Quentin’s relaxed manner. The boy was  _ never _ relaxed, except after some time alone with her best friend. 

“Uh huh. Well come on, we still need to plan our Halloween costumes.” She headed toward the bar and Quentin looked up at his partner. 

“Should we tell her?” He asked with a gleam in his dark eyes, and Eliot shook his head. 

“The Big Bad Wolf doesn’t kiss and tell.” 

“What beautiful lips you have!” Quentin smiled, and Eliot made a show of licking them. 

“All the better to please you with, Q.” 

THE END 


End file.
